Talk:Story (FNaF2)/@comment-25570485-20141210220113
Ok I made a bunch of research and this is what I believe the story is like: The Bite of '87 The day after the 6th night (presumed to be November 14th) is when this event happened, Jeremy Flitzgerald was on dayshift and there was a birthday party. The kids were at kid's cove, so was Jeremy when suddenly The Mangle attacked Jeremy and, guess what he/she bit off Jeremy's frontal lobe. The Custom Night Not considered canon, but in my opinion it is canon, but in a way you never expected it is before Jeremy got the job as a night watch. The Murderer The murderer is considered to be Phone Guy or Mike before I believed it was Phone Guy but now I think it is Fritz Smith after he got fired he was angry, so he wanted revenge and the reason Phone Guy tells you that it is better to "Just finish your shift, it is safer than leaving in the middle of the night." The reason he says that is because Fritz was in the building before you got there so he took the Golden Freddy suit and hid in the bathrooms. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is a mysterious animatronic but I think that the reason you have the Golden Freddy hallucination on the 6th night is because Fritz took the suit and NOW you get the hallucination. Oh! Almost forgot I think that Golden Freddy is indeed possesed. Who killed Phone Guy We still dont know who killed Phone Guy, but here is probably who killed Phone Guy: We heard banging making it imposible for Foxy or Bonnie to be the killer, you also could hear Freddy's song the "Toreador March" meaning that he was in the kitchen (P.s. If the power was off then how would he record the message?) and there was also a groan making the culprit to posibly be: Chica. Another theory is that Phone Guy didn't have the ingame rules so making it that all 4 animatronics killed him. The Missing Children Have you ever heard the Living Tombstone's FNAF song? Yeah its pretty cool, but they recently made a FNAF 2 song opening what people call "The Living Tombstone theory" It is that a mother was in the phone and his kid went to Freddy Fazbear's without permition so the kid was in there with other 4 children and they stayed there the mother realised that his son was not with her so the next day she commited suicide and then she possesed The Marionette because in one of the lines she says: "It wont be long before I become a Puppet" and after that the kids where on the backstage when Fritz takes off the Golden Freddy suit and killed the 5 children and when the Marionette/Mom found the kids she "Gave gifts, gave life" and the 5th child/Marionette's son got taken to the kitchen were Freddy put him inside the Golden Freddy suit. That's all I got so thanks for your attention! :3 EDIT: The Game Theorists (MatPat) says it all >http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=d1kw1RmzrPc P.S. The thing they dont explain is The Bite Of 87'